Interview
by lizteroid
Summary: Maura moves back to Boston from her time spent working Doctors Without Borders in Ethiopia. She comes back to attend an interview to possibly begin a new chapter in her life. Rated for use of language.


_Author's Note: _A R&I fic, oneshot. I'm trying a 15 oneshot challenge, so this is the second of 15. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Criticism, but no bashing. Remember, people are entitled to ship who/what they want, so don't have a go at them if it's not to your tastes.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own no rights to any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Rights belong to; Janet Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>Doctor Maura Isles had not been back to Boston since she had graduated from Med school, so returning for employment was something she had certainly not envisioned. As she stepped out of the black Mercedes she had bought herself, Cesare Paciotti's clacking on the sidewalk, Maura swallowed gently. Looking up at the somewhat picturesque building before her, she read the letter which hung above the front entrance: BOSTON POLICE DEPARTMENT.<p>

Climbing the steps, Maura was greeted by several Officers who were leaving the building. The one who held the door for her, softly tipped his hat to her, earning him a grateful smile in return for his act of chivalry. As she entered the building, more heads turned her way, and Maura exuded self-confidence as she signed into the visitor's book, signing her name with a flourish.

After she was handed her visitor's pass, Maura was directed to the elevator and given the level to exit at. As she was taking the elevator, Maura suddenly realised that she had not produced her parking permit at the reception desk, and would likely be towed for parking outside of the building. Immediately, she began to hyperventilate and stepped off the elevator, almost mowing down an Officer in the process, but Maura quickly side stepped him.

"Really?"

Oh. Her.

Maura turned to look at the Officer before her worrisome state ceased and she swallowed, "I'm sorry." she tried.

"Mm'yeah." the Officer nodded a little and pushed the button to call the elevator back, glancing to Maura, "You lost or somethin'?" she asked her, taking in the clothing she was wearing, and the shoes. Wow, the shoes.

"I was on my way to the Pathology lab, to meet with Doctor..." Maura looked down to her visitor's pass.

"Eh, the interview's, hm?"

"Yes, I have to move my car, however." Maura told the Officer, "I didn't produce my parking permit to the attending Officer at the reception desk. I am likely to be towed if it's not moved." she nodded, her hyperventilation threatening to start again.

"Hey, I'll move it. Don't start that freakin' out shit again." Jane said and raised a brow slightly.

Maura cleared her throat, internally chastising Jane for cursing in her presence, "You will?"

"I just said so."

"Okay." Maura nodded and smiled a little.

A moment passed between them and Jane raised both her brows now, "You going to give me your keys, or do i have to go through that...old crocodile purse to get them myself?"

"Oh!" Maura blushed a little, opening her purse, "It's a blend of snake and crocodile. Neither are made from the real hide of either reptile." she nodded, fishing out the keys and looking to Jane before she then added, "It's the black Mercedes."

Jane sighed, "Of course it is." she grabbed the keys and punched the elevator call button on the wall, glaring at the doors. As the doors pinged open, she stormed inside and again, punched the button for the floor she would ride to. While the doors closed over, Jane saw the petite woman trying to look at her between the doors, craning her neck slightly.

"I...oh." Maura sighed as the doors closed.

"Wow, obviously, I belong in a zoo now. It's definitely time for a hair cut." Jane grumbled to herself, looking down to the keyring in her hand, her scars from when Hoyt had pinned her to the floor like a butterfly in a display case, still visible beyond the metal of the keys. Looking to the car key, Jane frowned before turning over one of the decorative keychains and looking at the design; _Dr. Maura Isles, M.D._ read the name across the Hamsa.

As Maura turned in the corridor, she swallowed a little, trying to find any signage to indicate how to get to the pathology quarters and evidence bay.

"Ma'am?" an older man spoke up.

As she turned, Maura saw the man, he was stout man, greying who had crumbs in his moustache and beard, "Yes?"

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm trying to find the pathology lab, I'm supposed to have an interview with Doctor..."

"Eh, we'll be glad to be rid of him!" the Detective chuckled, "Korsak." he smiled, offering out his hand to shake hers.

"Maura, Isles." she smiled softly and stepped forward to shake his hand, "You don't get along?"

"Oh no, no, no." Korsak shook his head and chuckled a little, "He's getting on, reports aren't as detailed as they used to be. Hey, you look too young to be a Medical Examiner." he smiled to her.

Maura smiled softly before she gently looked down, "Thank you. I've just moved back to Boston, from Ethiopia." she nodded then, and glanced back up at Korsak, "I was working with the Doctors Without Borders program." she told him.

"Oh, I bet that was something." he nodded impressed by her previous employment, "So, if you don't mind me asking, Doc...why pathology?"

Maura sighed a little and looked to Korsak, "I...I can help them. The victims, I mean. And their families." she nodded and smiled gently as they waited on the elevator now, he was going to escort her downstairs to the interview. Again, Korsak nodded and Maura continued, "I can tell their stories, you know of their last moments?" she nodded again.

"That's exactly what we need." Korsak nodded slowly, looking over Maura slightly appreciatively, but subtly so as not to have her notice or think he had been leering at her. He did notice though, she was impeccably dressed and styled; hair, make-up, clothing and shoes. She even had the accentuating accessories and purse. He smiled to her then, "Would you mind if I sat in on your interview?" he asked.

"Of course not, if Doctor Sa..."

"Oh, don't worry about him." Korsak chuckled, "You know, I don't even know why you're applying for this position, Doc."

"Excuse me?" she glanced to Korsak.

"You're over qualified for it, for sure." he told her, "You shouldn't even have to go through the interview process. You know, I'm going to put in my recommendation for you to join the team, no interview required." he told her.

As the elevator doors pinged open, and the couple were about to step into the elevator, a disgruntled Jane stepped forward to leave, "Oh, I see you met Miss Moneypenny, Korsak." she muttered and stepped out of the elevator, handing Maura her car keys back, "Your car's been moved, I'm gettin' back to work now."

"Thank you, Officer...?" Maura smiled a little, before furrowing her brows and watching after her as the tall, obviously Mediterranean stalked away.

"Hey, Rizzoli!" Korsak called after his colleague.

"What?" she spun around a little, noticing the screwed up ball of paper from the earlier game of hallway soccer.

"The Doctor is talking to you." he said to her, "Show the lady some respect, huh?"

"Sorry, dad..." she said and walked back towards Korsak and the Doctor, "Rizzoli." she said to Maura, "Officer Rizzoli. 825, Boston Homicide." she gave a curt nod and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips before she turned and began the walk back to the bullpen, in which she was working.

"Jane...you didn't say Congratulations..." Korsak called after her again.

Glancing over her shoulder, Jane looked back to Korsak, "Huh?" she questioned a little confused at his comment.

"Doctor Isles is the new member on our team. I'm putting in my rec for her." he said and smiled to Maura, who was standing mousily beside him, before he glanced back to Jane, who now was having a hard time trying to keep her tongue from lagging from her mouth.


End file.
